


Overreaction

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee is behaving out of character, and it's bothering Ryo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #425: Past Challenges Revisited #51 to #100, using Prompt #089: Hurt/Comfort at slashthedrabble.
> 
> Ended up too long for the community, but I wasn’t going to even attempt editing out 200 words. I like this one just the way it is.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 6 but before Vol. 7.

Ever since Ryo met his work partner, Dee has been intent on getting into his pants. Even when he was in bed with a fever, the incorrigible man had taken advantage of him being too weak and disoriented to defend himself, stealing a kiss that would have turned Ryo’s legs to jelly if his whole body hadn’t already felt that way.

Nothing had stopped him; not breaking his arm, nor almost losing Mother, when he’d sought comfort in Ryo to get himself through the stressful hours when nobody could tell them whether or not she would survive. Not getting shot through the leg and almost blown up. Not being repeatedly kicked into the middle of next week by Ryo’s pint-sized protector, Bikky, and most certainly not being told over and over by Ryo that he was straight and therefore not interested. 

So what had changed? Why was Dee suddenly on his best behaviour? There hadn’t been a single attempted kiss or grope, even though they were alone together in Ryo’s bedroom with Bikky at school.

In the last few hours, Dee had made Ryo several cups of tea, heated soup for him, set up a movie on his laptop and watched it with him, played two games of scrabble without even using suggestive words, and made him a grilled cheese sandwich. Who was this impostor and where was the real Dee, the single-mindedly lecherous one with the wicked glint in his green eyes? Ryo couldn’t believe he was starting to miss being pounced on and having to fend off wandering hands.

“Dee, are you okay?” he finally asked, frowning at his partner and getting an astounded look in response.

“Am I okay? I’m not the one with the cracked ribs, broken collarbone, and concussion!”

“Bruised ribs, cracked collarbone, and mild concussion,” Ryo corrected. “Stop making it sound worse than it is. I told you there’s no need to fuss over me like this. I’m fine, just a little sore.”

“Do you need another painkiller?”

“No, you dope, I just want to know why you’re acing like a mother hen, fussing over me all the time. This isn’t like you.”

“I always take care of you when you’re hurt or sick!” Dee replied indignantly. “I tuck you up in bed, or bandage your wounds; whatever you need!”

“And you always take full advantage of the situation, using it as an excuse for a bit of groping.”

“You want me to grope you in your condition?”

“No!” Ryo denied, blushing furiously. “I just want to know what’s wrong.”

“What’s wrong is that you’re hurt and it’s my fault”

Ryo snorted. “Your fault? I was the one driving. It’s a miracle you got away with nothing worse than a few bruises. If anyone’s to blame, it’s the idiot who ran the red light so I had to swerve off the road, and maybe the signpost for being in the way; but for that, I wouldn’t have hit anything.”

“I distracted you.”

“You did? I must have missed that part because I don’t remember being distracted.”

“That’s the concussion talking. We were arguing.”

“We do that from time to time. If I got distracted every time we had a disagreement when I was driving, we would’ve crashed a lot more than just once. If you’re feeling guilty, then stop it. This was not your fault, okay? It was an accident, that’s all.” Leaning towards Dee, Ryo kissed him lightly on the lips, knowing full well he was playing with fire but knowing no better way of reassuring and comforting his partner. Dee responded immediately. “No groping,” Ryo warned against his partner’s lips. “Just kissing.”

“I can live with that. For now anyway,” Dee murmured his reply before sliding his arms carefully around Ryo and returning the kiss, with interest.

Ryo sighed softly, content. Dee’s kisses were intoxicating, irresistible, exciting; he knew he wasn’t ready for anything more than this, not yet, but what was the harm in indulging himself, and Dee, a little? One day soon he was going to have to make up his mind about just what he wanted from his partner, but deep down, he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

The End


End file.
